Chromaticity
by MegaRockMan.EXE
Summary: His heart nearly skipped a beat. His eyes widened at the figure walking past, dashing their mane to an almost invisible breeze before the door closed, blocking out the Autumn air. Her long stride & intense stare with her bright eyes to her destination sent an unusual pleasant welcoming sense of comfort to the tall man. "She's… the one." He smiled. "Give it up," a voice sighed.


_A/n: Takes place after the "Promise of Reunion" ending. An OC is added in the __beginning to help progress the story._

_Warning: Foreshadowing, plot twists, plot introductions._

_Song of the Chapter: "Heart Realize" by Tia._

_Japanese to English translation: w w w . animelyrics anime / noragami / heartrealize . htm_

_(Place it in the search box without no spaces)._

* * *

><p><em>Chromaticity<em>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>"It's not that funny, is it?"<p>

"I'm just saying, you can't have a first date at a museum, right?"

Garry frowned at his friend. "Why not? She might be thrilled, you know!" Honestly, what was so wrong? He knew going back to the museum was a bad idea, maybe in someone else's thoughts if they had just been through what he had, but the simplicity of art was enough to fuel him. He was going to experience more of his favorite artist's work and not just observe from afar, keeping in mind the crisis he was put through. It is okay to get settled. It is okay to settle down. It is even okay to settle in, but it is not okay to settle. He was more than that. He was not going to become an observer because of his fear! He was tired of everything; of simple horrors, his self-consciousness, his fears, all of it. It was why, today, he was going to meet one of the only survivors to ever make it out of the 'delusional dream'. He promised of a reunion with her.

"I'll state for the record, that won't happen. Case dismissed." The young man, across from the him said, slapping his hand on the table for emphasis. Even after explaining what had happened while he was at Guertena's Museum, his long-time friend still did not believe him, telling him he was daydreaming, like always, and had just got lost in the 'delusion of a nightmare'. He probably should have expected something like that would happen. If the same thing reversed, and Garry was being the one told, he most likely would not believe it, too. Still, though. In all matters, he was his friend. He should believe him…

"Huh? Then, first, I'll take her out to Radiant Star, just the two of us, and we'll get macarons." Laughter was an unsuitable answer as the other man had his head planted on the redwood table. "I'm giving you a serious answer."

"No, it's great! It's great, just like you!" He laughed, lifting his head, holding a smirk. He held his chin and pointed with his other finger. "But as a date, it'll be a flop."

"What, is everything I do wrong? Ian, what would you do?"

Ian tilted his head. "Listen up. You have to choose a place where the girl will be pleased when making a date."

"Such as?"

"Huh? S-such as…"

Garry grumbled, slouching his eyelids at Ian's baffle. "Ian, you don't even know."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here spending my afternoon like this out having a date with _you_."

"I guess that's true."

Both men sighed, craning their heads at the TV built into the wall. Camera angles surrounded Guertena's Museum as the news anchor woman gave details of obscure occurrences happening, such as paintings mysteriously disappearing, and empty frames where all there was left is a blank canvas. Garry paled.

"That's pretty close, huh? The museum?"

Garry closed his eyes, hooking his fingers diligently around the handle of the small cup to his lips. He had to get his nerves under way. He was out. The mess was done with. He should be calm.

"So? So, so, so?" Garry nearly spilled his cappuccino before having his first sip from his friend immediately close-up to his face, whispering rather loudly. "Who is she? The cute girl you mentioned?" His eyes wavered around the room, and caught onto a random blonde girl serving tables. "Oh, that's her, right?"

"No, it isn't."

"Excuse me!" He waved his hand as she came to their table. "One cappuccino, please! And you, Garry?"

"I'm not done with this, yet." He said, looking at his untouched drink.

Ian smiled turning to the woman writing their orders. "And also, what's your name?"

"Ian!" He glared at him. The woman hesitated, starring at the small clipboard in her hands.

"It's Mary."

His eyes widened. Garry's head swished up to meet the woman's face. The blushing face held sea-blue eyes. Her long, curly blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she was wearing the modern café uniform. _"M-MARY!?"_

"Miss Mary! Are you seeing anyone?!" He inquired her abruptly.

"Stop that, you idiot!" Garry stood as the frightened Mary ran off, too flustered.

Ian hummed, offhandedly pleased. "Hmm, how lovely."

Garry starred until Mary was out of view in the back room. Could she really have been the same Mary that put them through all the trouble? "It had to be a coincidence," he thought. It would take years for her to look like an adult. It was a mere coincidence. After a few moments, he gritted his teeth, glaring. "If I get kicked out of here, then what do I do?! This shop is the one place where she and I both-"

The chime of a bell cut his sentence short. He blinked to the opening of the front door. His heart nearly skipped a beat and his eyes widened at the figure walking past, dashing their (h/c) mane to an almost invisible breeze before the door closed, blocking out the Autumn air. Her long stride and intense stare with her (e/c) eyes to her destination for the back room sent an unusual pleasant welcoming sense of comfort to the tall man. "She's… the one." He smiled. It was almost slow-motion, the way their eyes only momentarily met that she looked away, continuing her walk.

"Give it up."

Garry looked at his friend. "Huh?"

He crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You and her would be Beauty and whatever."

"The Beast!" He corrected.

"Well, then… Now that I've seen you lovelorn, I think I'll be off."

Spilling out the change on to Garry's book for payback Ian popped his back and stood. Garry was at a sudden panic. He did not want to be left alone just yet. He still did not know how to confront the woman after the incident. "Wait, Ian…"

"See you later, Miss Mary." Ian opened the door, grinning at his hopeless friend. "Good luck, delusional Garry!" He waved, leaving Garry to mutter at how stupid his friend was in silence. He sighed. _Might as well, until I can say… something._ Garry slid the change in to his pocket, flipping his book open to where he last left his bookmark. In these last few seconds his mind would have been completely seized by Guertena Weiss, in his book _Egg of the Copycat_, revealing his backstory and how his twisted yet captivating artwork came to be, but there was something he could feel. He could feel what was like eyes burning into the back of his head. It was not the kind of attention he was hoping to feel. Glancing cautiously behind him, hoping it seemed casual, he saw a customer receiving his tea from the same blonde waitress: Mary. She smiled kindly, giving simple questions such as if there was anything else the customer wanted or she could do to make him feel more comfortable. Garry's mouth twitched at his paranoia, turning around in his seat, sighing.

"I'm surprised you haven't stuffed your face with macarons yet."

Garry, startled, banged his knee underneath the table and winced. The cappuccino that sat on its platter spilt over in his lap, causing him to squeal at its high temperature. The same (h/c)-haired woman huffs, forcing a small smile. "Don't worry, _sir_. I'll have you cleaned up and bring you another cappuccino." He saw the irritated twitch in her brow as she turned. "N-no, it's okay!" He sighed when his voice did not reach her. He whined. "I'm an idiot."

"It's okay."

Garry flinched again, nearly dropping the teacup on the table. Mary stood at his table, leaned over to his eye-level. "It's no big deal. We'll take care of it right away, so just relax and don't you fret."

"T-thanks…"

"Why don't you come in the back with us and we'll clean you up." She insisted placing her hand on his shoulder. He shivered. "N-no, I'm fine. Thank-you. Really. It'll dry." _And it will not stain, thank goodness,_ he heaved.

"Here you go, sir!" The woman came back with a towel and a fresh cup, setting it down on the platter after wiping it. "I'm sorry, sir. Could you please hold this while I clean the table?" Garry did so, letting her lean over and wipe it clean of any liquid and leftover sticky residue. He grimaced. "Sorry-"

What was supposed to be a gentle gesture turned as another large washcloth was shoved in his face. "You think I'll do everything for you? Baby."

He mustered a hesitant smile, glancing around him at everybody casually eating and sipping their drinks. _Did nobody see that? All right, then._ "Y-yeah. Sorry." He took the cloth and started drying his pants and shirt. Deciding to let the rest air dry he returned the cloth.

"All better?" She and Mary chimed causing him to whine in the back of his head at how scared he was feeling. _It's so scary and unnatural!_

"Yeah… No, wait!" He glanced furiously for his book all over the table. His eyes widened and his face was in total shock. His book sat on the ground, the corner of its cover drenched in liquid. He assumed it dropped when he banged his knee under the table. Grabbing it he shook the book and groaned loudly. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"My book! My special hardback novel series of _the_ Guertena Weiss: ruined!" He slammed his head on the cover, weeping pathetically. Hearing a growl his eyes shot open to the (e/c)-eyed woman smiling yet ever so glaring daggers at him that he would be dead over a hundred times if looks could kill. "My apologies, sir. I can't pay you back for your book, but I can give you a free item off the menu of anything you would like. I'll be right back."

As much as she discomforted him when she was in her angry moments, he did not want to be left alone with Mary. "Wait! _, please!" A glare shot at him when she stopped for minute made him shut his mouth, and he understood his small 'mistake'. No formality. "U-uh… Please, (Last/N)-chan?" _ huffed turning her back on him. A sweat mark appeared over his head.

"… Garry? Do you have a sister, or anyone?"

"Huh?" Garry was taken back by the question. "What?"

"Do you have a brother, or anyone? Family?"

"I have a mom and dad," he said, not wanting to keep the awkward silence between them any more creepier, "my dad walked out on us, but my mom is still around. As for any siblings, no."

"I see." Was all the blonde said, starring out the side window of the table they were at. "Garry? Do you have a girlfriend, or anyone?"

"Huh? No, I don't."

"You're one of those, you know… Those guys who get more attention from older ladies than from those of your own generation."

"W-what?" He was becoming flabbergasted. "U-um, do these questions have to do with anything?"

"Yes. I feel more motivated if I get to know you better here at Antique." She smiled. Garry was put in an uneasy state. Wasn't Mary supposed to be helping out other customers? _ was already aiding him.

"What about Miss _?"

"Eh? She's kind of scary… at first." He must have mumbled too low for her to hear.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Scary? You think so? I find her to be a hard worker.

"A hard worker, you say?"

"And a sister!" She giggled. The somewhat calm atmosphere was broken for Garry. He was about to stand when _ came rushing back with a plate full of colorful foods. His lavender eyes sparkled. "Here are two-dozen macarons, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, ma'am!" He clapped his hands together. The macarons lined in a row around the plate and were stacked upon each other in a rainbow pyramid. He knew he rambled on how much he loved macarons back in the museum, but he did not expect that _ was actually listening to him. It made him want to know more about her, wondering what else she was hiding about herself… after he was done with his sugary delights.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 2,064.<em>

_A/n: I love Garry so much! He's such an nice, skittish, tender, protective guy. More is to come in the second part; the last one._

_**Picture** = ((I don't know who the artist is! ;_;.))  
><strong><br>Plot/ Story** © **Syndicate Sylph**_

**You** © **Yourself; Garry**

**Ib, Garry, Mary** © **Kouri**

**Ib** © **Kouri**


End file.
